


More.

by plantmax



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also im bad at writing leave me alone, au where mandy isnt an ass, i dont know what people do after secks, im only young pls, the ending sucks ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmax/pseuds/plantmax
Summary: Zoe and Mandy fuck. That's pretty much it.





	More.

Zoe pushed the longer girl down onto the bed. She pushed her chapped lips against Mandy’s. She kissed her deep and rough while her hands were pulling at her long brown hair. Mandy wrapped her thin legs around Zoe’s waist and tried to pull her even closer. Zoe started to move down from Mandy’s hair, her hands tracing the other girl’s body. Zoe broke away from the kiss and started kissing Mandy’s face. She kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. Mandy groaned.  
“Just fuck me,” Mandy muttered under her breath.  
“Your wish is my demand, princess,” Zoe whispered into Mandy’s ear. She started undressing the thin girl, unbuttoning her shirt, taking off her bra, pulling down the skirt. While she was doing this Mandy had tried to get the shirt and skirt off of Zoe, and failed. Her shirt was just rolled up over her breasts and her skirt was in the exact same spot.  
“Let me help you with that,” Zoe giggled and took off her shirt, skirt and bra off as well.  
“You look beautiful.” Zoe lovingly said. Mandy blushed. Seeing the older girl blush made Zoe think she was even hotter. Zoe sat down on the bed and Mandy crept up to her. They both knew exactly what was gonna happen. Zoe pulled Mandy so that she was lying over her lap. She took her left hand into the air and smacked it against Mandy’s butt. Mandy responded with a moan. 

Zoe kept spanking Mandy until she was horny enough to kill someone for some penetration. Zoe took a hold of the other girl and put her lying on the bed with her back down. She started taking Mandy’s lace panties off and could see how wet she was.  
“Are you actually this wet already? Haven’t you got anything for a while or what?” Zoe joked.  
“For fucks sake, Zoe. Make me cum already.”  
“Fine, fine.”  
The ginger girl started stimulating Mandy’s clit with her fingers. Mandy breathed heavier.  
“More”  
Zoe entered with one finger.  
“More”  
She added a second one. She was going in and out, deep every time.  
“More”  
Zoe decided to do the best she could. She kept fingering the older girl with her right hand and started licking on the clit. This earned more moans from Mandy. Zoe dragged her nails across Mandy’s hip, marking her. When Zoe noticed that Mandy was on the verge of orgasm, she stopped. Mandy whined.  
“Zoe. Please. Please, just make me cum. I’ll make you cum after I promise.”  
That was enough for Zoe, she kept fingering and licking the taller girl until she climaxed. Zoe pulled out and licked her fingers, keeping eye contact with Mandy.

“Your turn then,” Zoe whispered into Mandy’s ear. “Show me your best.”Mandy got up on her knees and got Zoe to do the same. The started kissing again. Mandy bit Zoe’s lip and Zoe tried to stop a moan from coming out of her. Mandy breaks away from the kiss and stares at Zoe. They made eye contact in a way that was almost like they were talking to each other. Mandy put her hands up to Zoe’s neck and started choking the smaller girl. This made Zoe let out both moans and whimpers. Mandy let the grip of the younger girl’s neck and started tracing down her body, over her collarbones, her boobs, her stomach, until she got to the hips. There she stopped and put her nails right into the other girl’s skin. Zoe arched her back and let out a big moan.  
“Zoe, you have to be quiet, you know Mrs Peabody can’t hear us, or we’ll be in trouble.”  
“Okay, fuck, yeah”  
Mandy never let go of Zoe’s hips, she kept her nails there. But she looked up att the smaller girl, eyeing her body. She realised, if biting her lip and digging her nails into her hips made her moan, then biting her should be able to have the same effect. Now, she knew they did not want to get caught by Mrs Peabody, but Mandy still had to try it out. She decided on the neck and bit down, just like a small nibble. This made Zoe whimper and moan into Mandy’s neck. Mandy decided it was time. She kept her hands where they were, still digging into Zoe’s hips, but moved her face down to her vagina. She slowly started eating the other girl out, while also digging and dragging her nails into and across her hips. Zoe started bucking into Mandy’s mouth, whimpering as she stopped for a moment.  
“Mandy, please” Zoe pleaded.  
“You did the same to me, didn’t you?” Mandy responded mockingly.  
“Mandy” Zoe moaned as sexy as she could.  
“Dammit.” Mandy gave in and finished Zoe off.  
They both layed down next to each other and looked up at the ceiling. Eventually they both fell asleep. Best friends, and also enemies, sleeping next to each other.


End file.
